lejos no esta mejor
by airum
Summary: cuado llega la despedida.... comienza una nueva vida, al menos asi les courrio tanto a Inuyasha y kagome
1. Chapter 1

Este es un songfic de dos capítulos, espero les guste y recuerden que Inuyasha no me pertenece…. La canción es lejos no esta mejor de pambo…. Espero les guste

LEJOS NO ESTA MEJOR

Todo había acabado, no había mas Naraku la perla estaba completa, ella sabía que era hora de la despedida, pero no podía regresar a esa época, no podía aceptar que todo terminara, mucho menos aceptar que nunca más volvería ver a Inuyasha.

"En la otra época"

El lo sabia tenia que ir a despedirse, tenia un promesa que cumplir con Kikyo, no podría exigirle a Kagome que regresara para poder irse, sabia lo doloroso que era para ella, pero para él también lo era, debía admitirlo alejarse de Kagome no era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad.

Ya era tarde ella estaba en su habitación meditando sobre si debía ir o no a la otra época, tenia mucho miedo, y sentía tanto dolor que le costaba trabajo tomar la desición.

Kagome: _por que tiene que ser así, yo no se si pueda alejarme de él para siempre, Inuyasha ¿Por qué?_...

Unos golpes en su ventana la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, al abrir la ventana se dio cuenta de que era él, Inuyasha, lo dejo pasar, sin embargo el silencio entre ambos era incomodo…

Inuyasha: Hola, bueno yo…. Yo vine por que…..necesitaba despedirme antes de irme con….Kikyo

Kagome. Lo se Inuyasha dime la verdad… por favor… ¿enserio te quieres ir con ella?

Inuyasha: no en realidad no, pero yo… se lo prometí se lo debo a ella

Kagome: si, ella dio su vida por ti no es cierto…

No pudo continuar ya que sorpresivamente Inuyasha la brazo con mucha fuerza…

_**Te despido sin llorar  
porque se que no te quieres ir  
un abrazo nada mas  
y te siento latir**_

Inuyasha: sabes, no pude evitarlo pero he estado pensando mucho, recordando el día en que nos conocimos… te odiaba tanto por parecerte a ella, pero que estupido fui, tu eres muy diferente a ella Kagome, mi Kagome.

Kagome no sabia que contestarle se sentía muy mal, pero el haberlo escuchado decir esas palabras que ella tanto esperaba la hizo sentir amada, amada por él.

_**Lo amargo del café  
ya no se siente tanto  
volvemos a sonreír**_

Kagome: pensé que siempre me ibas a encontrar igual a ella, por ser su reencarnación, y ahora que te escucho Inuyasha se que no voy a estar bien sin ti….

Inuyasha se separo un poco de Kagome mirándola a los ojos… tenia que decírselo decirle que el tampoco estará bien sin ella.

Kagome: tú tampoco lo estarás verdad…. Lo veo en tus ojos Inuyasha… lejos no esta mejor….

_**Estoy cansada quiero confesar  
de tras de tu mirada  
escondes la verdad  
es que no podemos escapar  
de lo que se que sabes tu  
lejos no esta mejor**_


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un songfic de dos capítulos, espero les guste y recuerden que Inuyasha no me pertenece…. La canción es lejos no esta mejor de pambo…. Espero les guste

LEJOS NO ESTA MEJOR

**KAGOME**

Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, después de eso el se fue a cumplir aquella estupida promesa que le hizo a Kikyo, yo… como duele admitirlo pero después de un año aun no puedo olvidarlo, pero que tonta debería seguir con mi vida, tal y como era antes de conocerlo…. Antes de amarlo…

Aún sigues aquí hija- mi mamá volvía a preguntar como lo ha hecho durante todos estos meses- si mamá… he empezado a creer que siempre estaré aquí…- sí aquí en el lugar donde lo conocí, frente al árbol sagrado.

Deberías entrar hace mucho frío, no quiero que te enfermes kagome- si mi madre supiera que yo ya estoy enferma, por él.

Si tienes razón mamá- lo dije sin mucho ánimo, ni siquiera había notado el frío al mi alrededor, pero siempre pasa eso cuando pienso en él.

Deberías olvidarlo kagome, el jamás regresara- como me dolía escuchar eso, pero sin duda alguna tenia razón- lo se mamá pero no puedo dejar de extrañarlo tanto- y esa era mi verdad- hija no me gusta verte así, sabes que tu abuelo y Souta están preocupados por ti también-

Era cierto, yo no era la única que sufría, si no también mi familia sufría por mi- no tendrán que preocuparse más mamá- si lo he decidido me iré de aquí por algún tiempo, pero con quien, si es cierto… con mi tía ahí cerca ay una preparatoria muy buena y si, realizare mi nueva vida allá sin recuerdos… sin inuyasha – mamá necesito que me apoyes en lo que acabo de decidir-

¿Qué es hija me preocupa? Es algo serio- es cierto era serio más para mi que para cualquier otra persona- mamá será mejor que me vaya de aquí un tiempo, es para mi demasiado difícil estar en un lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos que quisiera dejar atrás… me apoyaras verdad mamá-

Por supuesto que si hija, aunque me duela ver que te vas, si es lo mejor para ti te apoyare, no podría seguir viéndote triste y pasando las horas aquí… contemplando este árbol-

**INUYASHA**

Soy un cobarde, después de tanto tiempo aun no me atrevo ir con Kagome y pedirle perdón, pero estoy seguro se que ella esta mejor sin mi, sin tener que dividir su vida entre dos mundos… mi kagome que pasaría si supieras que no me fui con Kikyo… ni yo puedo creerlo pero al final, ella me dejo libre de aquella promesa sin sentido…

Quisiera verla una vez más, pero no me atrevo, no puedo hacerlo, ella no se lo merece, de seguro se encontrara bien con su vida normal, sin mi, haciendo lo que ella llamaba exámenes y sus festivales raros… ay kagome como te extraño

¿Aún no te decides Inuyasha?- ese era Miroku el sabia perfectamente que cada tarde me gustaba ver el atardecer en este árbol sagrado, aunque más que ver el atardecer venia a pensar en ella…- feh yo no tengo que decidir nada, creo que mi decisión fue tomada desde hace tiempo- eso era cierto había decidido dejar en paz a Kagome, ella no se merecía tanto sufrimiento que yo le causaba- eres demasiado terco Inuyasha, deberías ir a buscarla decirle que la amas, por dios no puedo creerlo que te guste sufrir, y sabes algo ella también sufre y lo sabes, ella misma te lo dijo lejos no están mejor Inuyasha… ve por ella, ve por la señorita Kagome… será lo mejor para los dos- como quisiera que él tuviera razón…y si la tiene y yo no hago nada, entonces… perderé a kagome para siempre…no se que hacer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola; se que dije que seria solo de dos capítulos pero no pude evitarlo así que aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo de este songfic… espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios jeje….

Inuyasha por pura desgracia no me pertenece T.T

**LEJOS NO ESTAMOS MEJOR**

Entre a la habitación, era raro ver todo oscuro, pero era obvio que ella no estaba aquí aunque su olor… si ese olor es el de mi Kagome… tan dulce, tan agradable, pero hay algo raro aquí… las cosas del escritorio no están, no están esos dichosos papeles que siempre tiene… tampoco esta el despertador, esto… no me gusta nada…

Baje rápido las escaleras, deslice la puerta de la cocina y solo encontré a Souta que por alguna extraña razón me vio sorprendido y confundido…-¿Dónde esta Kagome?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad y miedo amigo cara de perro, no se supone que tú… tú no volverías eso dijo Kagome… ¿que haces aquí?- Vine a buscar a tu hermana… pero responde ¿Dónde esta ella?- los minutos de silencio por poco me matan, sentía nervios, no se tenia miedo de perderla, de pensar que ya lo había hecho- ella no debe tardar fue a dejar sus cosas con una tía… es que kagome piensa mudarse…- mudarse, que significaba eso, pero definitivamente esa palabra no me gustaba nada…

**KAGOME**

Llegue a mi casa muy tarde, pero bueno ya todo esta preparado, mañana me iré de aquí y será lo mejor; o Inuyasha cuanto te extraño; entre a mi habitación se sentía tan vacía; todo oscuro; y pensar que casi no estaré aquí… espero sea lo mejor… no debe de serlo…mmm que raro la ventana esta abierta, yo la deje cerrada… o no…

Kagome- esa voz, esa voz ronca, es… no puede ser…

Inuyasha!!!- volteen y ahí estaba él entre las sombras de mi habitación, parado viéndome con esos ojos, esos ojos

Antes de que te vayas…yo… bueno yo quiero hablar contigo…- no sabia que decir, no se si quería escucharlo, tantas preguntas en mi mente, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?¿por que no se fue con Kikyo?¿Por que no vino a buscarme antes?

Inuyasha… yo no se si… -

Espera… antes de que digas algo… yo se que… debo explicarte muchas cosas…pero también se que tú… te sigues acordando de mi Kagome-

**Hoy me han vuelto a platicar  
que no has dejado de hablar de mi  
que estos días tardan mas  
y no puedes fingir  
sigo ahí**

El tenia razón, ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en el; espera que por que se acerca mi, kami, siempre me impone su cuerpo, su mirada que busca algo, pero que es lo que quiere, que es lo que busca…

Kagome yo no me fui con Kikyo… ella me perdono la promesa por que…-

¿Por que Inuyasha?- pregunte ansiosa, viéndolo a los ojos, kami, sentía que me faltaba el aire…

Ella se dio cuenta antes que yo, creo que todos se dieron cuenta antes que yo…-

Cuanta de que Inuyasha- por que se tardaba en contestarme

Kagome yo… yo te amo… siempre te he amado…-

Me quede en silencio, no esperaba eso, definitivamente no lo esperaba, sentía que me faltaba el aire… tenia que ser verdad lo que el decía… tenia que serlo…

**No puedo respirar  
después de tanto encanto  
no quiero dejarte ir**

**INUYASHA**

Por fin pude decírselo pero ella se queda quita, habré hecho mal, por un momento juro que no la oi respirar, demonios, será que ella no me quiere, ya la habré perdido, no no puede ser eso cierto, pero… por que guarda tanto silencio demonios, quisiera que dijera algo… al menos que… no tenga nada que decir…

Esta bien… te entiendo Kagome yo…feh soy un tonto… mejor me voy- si eso será lo mejor creo que siempre lo fue…

Espera Inuyasha-

Que pasa Kagome- y otra vez eso incomodo silencio, pero ahora ella es la que se acerca a mi … que pretende hacer…

Inuyasha…- fue todo lo que oí antes de aquel dulce beso que ella me brindo, kami, los labios de Kagome tan suaves tan dulces como ella…

Te amo Inuyasha, yo también siempre te ame…- ahora fui yo quien la besó, mas hambriento que nunca…kami como la amo…

Tenias razón kagome lejos no estamos mejor….

**Estoy cansada y quiero confesar  
de tras de tu mirada  
escondes la verdad  
esque no podemos escapar  
es lo que se que sabes tu  
lejos no esta mejor**

**FIN**


End file.
